Pari Passu
by VoltEagle
Summary: Pari Passu: Side by side; at the same rate or on an equal footing. Multiple short stories the relationship of Ash and May, and their abilities, exemplifying that.


_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is a registered trademark of Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, etc. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used without permission in a work of fan-created fiction. The following has been done without profit for purely entertainment purposes. All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without his prior consent._

* * *

The Terracotta Ribbon

"THE BATTLE MAY BEGIN!"

The crowd roared; lights in the stands dimmed, the cameras flashed, and the competitors grinned at each other. The male licked his lips and turned his hat backwards. The female

"I'll let you go first, May," Ash said, fully confident in his abilities, and the crowd quieted. It took them a few moments to realize that Ash had a disadvantage, his grass-type weak to May's fire-type. The stadium exploded; enough sound emitted to cause the local seismograph to think there was an earthquake.

"All right then," she smirked. "Let's start it off with flamethrower Blaziken!"

With flared nostrils, there was a greater air intake and after a moment of air and fuel mixing inside his chest, the blaziken unleashed a torrent of white hot flames. Ash ordered Sceptile to attack, and the lizard seemed to have glided in between the pulses of fire.

Ten yards before his target, the lizard leaped into the air, tail an iridescent blue, and did a front flip. Blaziken stood his ground and fired off another stream of flames, yet fire emanated around his body. The flamethrower deflected off the dragon's tail and went straight into the air. Sceptile crashed down onto Blaziken only to be met at an equal force as the raptor-like Pokemon tackled him in mid-air.

"Synthesis!"

"Fire punch!"

Blaziken straddled Sceptile; fists covered with flames, and began to pound the lizard into the ground. The raptor had connected twenty times in a matter of six seconds before the lizard responded with a leaf blade. Sceptile grabbed the blaizken's forearms and threw him to the side. Roots grew from the ground and trapped the arms and legs of the raptor.

Sceptile sliced and slashed Blaziken everywhere, blood spurted. This simply enraged Blaziken. A burst of fire escaped his body and burnt everything near him to a crisp, sending the lizard flying backward. He jumped and sprinted toward Sceptile; face and body charred.

The king of the jungle was pissed off.

Thick vines broke from underneath the ground; they grabbed at and lashed the raptor simply didn't care and, in fact, used them as springboards as a faster way to get through them.

"Solarbeam!"

"Close combat!"

Halfway through the jungle of vines, Blaziken became even faster, supercharging his muscles and incinerating anything within five yards, to the point he was a blur. Meanwhile, Sceptile took the heat emanating from the raptor and used it as an advantage to charge his solar beam faster.

Like how the first match started, Blaziken leaped into the year ten yards away from his target. Sceptile let loose a cannon of light to where he thought the apex of Blaziken's arc would be. He was right. However, at the last second, Blaziken contorted himself so that the beam grazed his back. The raptor completed his backflip and landed behind Sceptile.

The flame Pokemon dug his claws into the lizard's shoulders and ripped him off his feet and slammed him onto his back. Blaziken's fist lit up with flames, screeching as loud as he can, and drove his body into the sceptile's torso. But, it didn't happen. Sceptile spun his legs and swept the legs out underneath of his adversary.

As the impact of being slammed slowed him down, Sceptile wasn't quick enough to do the same. Blaziken popped up as fast as he fell.

The two exchanged blows for blows, like two old boxers at the end of their ten rounds, until they were using each other to hold themselves up. Ten at last, Sceptile used a hook to drop Blaziken yet simultaneously the raptor came under with an uppercut and knocked out the lizard.

They hit the ground at the same time as the both the buzzer beeped and the points were exhausted for each side.

"AND WE HAVE A TIE!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Any questions, comments or concerns? Shoot me a PM or review.

If you like my stories and would be interested in reading my original content, again send me a PM.


End file.
